Half-Blood High
by uneednotnomyname
Summary: Percy and Annabeth and all the demigod (some mortal) friends that we all love go to camp half-blood. But it's not the camp we know. This is a boarding school for demigods, satyrs, oracles, centaurs, naiads, nymphs, and all those fun creatures. Watch how demigod and high school drama mix with fights, break-ups, make-ups, couples, and more. Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, and more
1. Chapter 1- Finding Out

Annabeth's POV

"A BORDING SCHOOL?!" We all said simultaneously. Chiron had just told all of that he was sending us to "Half-Blood High", a new boarding school for demigods, satyrs, and all that jazz. It's not like it was far or anything, only a few miles away, but we liked camp a lot and didnt really want to leave.

Let me first tell u who "us" and "we" are. Hazel and Frank were visiting from Camp Jupiter. So Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Connor, Travis, Katie, Thalia (the hunters were visiting too), Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Selena, Nyssa, Rachel, Grover, Percy, me, and worst of all, Drew. (Calypso couldn't make it.) Chiron called us all here to give is some "very important news that you may all want to hear".

"Chiron," I began to say "but we all love it here, plus most of us already go to a high school. Why put all of us together in one boarding school. It could be dangerous." "Yea, and get us killed... AGAIN!" Nico butted in. But Chiron looked calm and cool and slightly annoyed. "Yes, but its actually quite the opposite. This school has lots of demigods and satyrs and whatnot. It has borders just like the camp so no monsters or anything can get in. Its very secure, the idea was your mother's idea, Annabeth, Lady Athena." He finished.

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" We all looked to the source of the voice-Leo. "I mean seriously, we can go to high school, all of us, TOGETHER, and not have to worry about not using our powers, or being carful of what we say. ITS JUST LIKE CAMP!"

About half of the group murmured some kind of agreement. The only people who didn't were me, Frank, Hazel... and thats it. Even Percy liked the idea.

"Come on Annabeth, it'll be fu-un" Percy said in a sing-songy voice. "Your just saying that cause you get to use your powers for swimming, Seaweed Brain." "Exactly!" Everyone rolled there eyes at that comment.

I gave in, it actually did sound like a good idea, and since mother did actually come up with the idea, I doubt there being any flaws.

"Alright, fine ill go" I concluded. The rest of the group had already been persuaded.

I guess were going to Half-Blood High.


	2. Chapter 2- The Short Journey

Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden

Percy's POV

Everyone was all taking there suitcases to the camp's van outside. Lou Ellen charmed it so it would hold all our luggage (Selena had the most, and poor Beck had to carry it all).

"Its HEAVY!" Beck wined. Selena was a few feet ahead telling him to hurry up.

"Come on, its not even that heavy." She walked over to him in a few strides and picked up her suitcase with one hand, threw it over her shoulder like a shopping bag, and continued down towards the van like her suitcase was as light as a feather.

Beck was still staring there is awe, until Nico shouted,

"Go after her and show her who the macho one is suppose to be!"

After that Beck quickly ran over Selena, took her suitcase, and hoisted it up onto his shoulder, and continued down towards the van with Selena only a few steps behind him, smirking.

Some of the other Hephaestus Cabin kids were watching this little exchange and shook there head at Beck, and left.

I hope that guy is alright in the future, probably wont but, u no. I thought to myself.

After everyone had all their luggage into the van, we all piled in. It was a tight squeeze, but we managed to fit. The van was new, with a bunch more seats, and if we wanted to, we could flatten out the seats and make it like one big plain area.

"Hey Thalia, u wanna drive?" Jason asked cheekily. "Shut it Jas. One more word and ill hav Percys fish friends eat ur eyes out." was Thalia's teeth-gritted reply. We all could tell that he was remembering the story about when we first rode in this van.

Me, Annabeth, Grover,were all coming back from retrieving Nico and Bianca and taking them to Camp Half-Blood. It was then that we found out that Thalia was afraid of heights. And of course we had to tell Jason.

We all chuckled at the scared look on Jason's face.

"Okay okay fine i wont say- oh shoot." he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and gave me a look that said keep ur stupid little fish away from me!

I gave him a look that said ill think about it.

It didn't take long to get to Half-Blood High... or thats what Chiron told us all.

The ride, to me, was the longest car ride ive ever had. Leo and the Stolls were singing at the top of their lungs to rock music. (Thalia only let them sing if it was from music she liked... So Green Day amd Paramore it is!) And trust me, they aren't exactly ment American Idol.

I swear towards after like an hour, i wannted my fish friends to eat their eyes out... and amybe their thoats too...

When we finally got to school, (we , mostly Thalia, got the Stolls and Leo to shut up an hour ago) instantly eveyone speeded out of the car to see the school and campus...except me and dear old Annie.

We were democratically picked in the most fair way possible to go and check us in...we lost a game of not it.

"This is all ur fault. Cant u be faster at...speaking words Seaweed Brain?!" Annabeth wasn't exactly happy that we had to check us in. She wanted to see how big the library was and where all the classes were. I wanted to see where the swimming pool was of course.

"Hey its not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You were staring out the window!"

"You told me to look out window!"

"To stop u from staring at me! I could tell any second if u stared a little longer, Leo or the Stolls were going to make a joke. And not one of those knock knock jokes.

Okay she had a point there.

The rest of the walk I was walking with a slight blush and Annabeth was walking with a smug smile on her face. She look hot when she did that... dont tell her i said that.

When we go to the receptionist, my hand instantly went to my pocket, and my hand closed around Riptide, with my finger ready to push the cap off in case the receptionist was a monster.

"Relax Perc. Remember, this is like camp, there are no monsters here." Annabeth calmly whispered to me as she took my hand out of my pocket. I intertwined our hands as I developed a slight blush on my cheeks, but more like strawberries than peaches. "Yea sorry, force of habit." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, how can I help you?" says the receptionist politely. She has on a black pencil skirt, a white shirt, and round Harry Potter glasses. Her black hair is in a braid going over her right shoulder... or is left?

"We would like to sign in, our friends are looking around campus." is Annabeth's reply to the lady. "Okay well just fill out this form and then i can show u around when ur friends get back." She puts a huge stack of papers on the desk, along with two pens for the both of us, and retreats to a room behind her desk.

Its when she gets up that i see two daggers strapped to the inside of her black boots. Okay then, not a monster. I say to myself. Hey what, u never know when a nice receptionist might turn out to be a monster... i think its happened before.

Me and Annabeth stand there filling out the papers for like 5 min. It was actually just a bunch of signing like we wont sue them if we die or not to kill one the teachers, stuff like that. I mean that last one was just plain stupid. If the student went to try and kill the teach for too much homework, then wont the teacher like, fight back and kinda win, since there like, a teacher? But whatever, Annabeth would kill me before i got within too feet of a teacher.

The receptionist comes back at the exact time that Annabeth and i finish filling out the forms and the rest of the gang comes back. "Okay so here are your dorm keys. Its five students per room and there are... 10 girls and... 10 guys wow nice number. So two keys for the girls, and two for the guys. Girls, ur dorms are up on level 3, boys, urs are on level 4. Now up ya go, im sure you all want to see ur new homes." She says sweetly.

Instantly me and the guys grabbed our bags and crammed into the elevator to see our rooms.

"Close close close!" Yelled Nico as he hurriedly pressed the close button on the elevator.

All was quiet as we listened to the bad elevator music.

The second the "ding" sounded, it was chaos all over again. Half of us-Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, and me (Frank didnt really want to be in the same room as Leo AND the Stolls, why did i say yes?), ran down the hallway trying to find our room.

At one point, this guy came out, looked at us, went back into his room and yelled "its just a couple new dudes".

I guess this was normal.

The second the door opened we all piled im and stood there for a few minutes just taking it all in.

The room was pretty big with a small kitchen, five beds, two bathrooms, and a dresser beside each bed. On each of the other sides of the beds, were desks with one drawer each.

Immediately afterwards, the Stolls and Leo went to the kitchen to stuff themselves with no doubt junk food.

Me and Jason simultaneously sighed and put our stuff on some random beds.

I pick the one with a window above it, so i could see the horizon in the distance and see the sunset/sunrise every morning and night.

Did i forget to mention that the campus was a beachfront property? Well it was, and during the breaks and weekends, the students and staff were allowed to go and hang out at the beach. I love this school already.

There was a door on the far east wall that opened and revealed Frank and Nico.

"Oh hey guys! I guess this is a connecting door!" Said Nico cheerfully. I guess he was feeling the nice mood to. "Yay, now the Stolls can keep us up at night to." Said Frank sarcastically.

"Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of Hazel this morning. Haha." Leo butted in while stuffing his face with Hot Cheeto Puffs. Everyone chuckled at that comment.

"Look who's laughing Jackson. Would you like me to tell these guys about what i walked into the other day?" Frank mischievously retorted at me.

I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. I pretty sure I'm putting tomatoes to shame. "Shut up goldfish!" Was the best retort i could come with. Hey, I'm not a Seaweed Brain for nothing.

After a while, a long while, my blush calmed down from tomatoes to peaches, and i settled with playing Zombie Highway 2 on my phone **(AN: love the game ). **Of course, until Annabeth texted. Then i didnt care what those idiots said, I just like talking to Annabeth.

**Okay so Im really sorry i didnt update last week but i thought id see how many reads and/or follows i could get till the next thursday. So far i have 51 reads and 45 visitors and 1 follow and 0 reviews. Come on we can do better on the reviews guys! Anyways... Happy Thursday! **

**Okay so let me know what u guys think?! And btw this is my first Fanfic so im gunna get better over time, so bear with me! And please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes... again first story, and i do write this on my phone... so yea. Mnd more feedback people! Is the chap to short..too long? More Percabeth... A LOT more Percabth? ;p And ill gladly take suggestions so READ & REVIEW! ;p**

**1-29,2015 21:25 (9:25 pm)**


	3. Chapter 3- Movin' In

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden**

**Luisa: Thank you and congrats to being the first reviewer! :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all just stood there for a few seconds after the elevator closed with all the guys in it.

"Idiots" murmured Piper. All of us girls took our bags and got into the other elevator as there were two.

We split into our two groups. I was with Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Katie. The other girls (Selena, Rachel, Drew, Clarisse, and Nyssa) had the room right next door to us.

When we got into our rooms, everyone started doing their own thing, and not really caring that we were at a new school that was a beachfront property. Percy was probably jumping up and down in excitement and bouncing off the walls.

Piper and Hazel just started talking to each other, Thalia was setting up her make-up station (it was mostly just eye-liner and mascara), and I was texting Percy.

**Texts:** _**Annabeth**_ _Percy_

**_Hey, Seaweed Brain._**

_Hey Wise Girl, watcha doin_

**_Obviously trying to find ways to improve your grammar and writing skills._**

_Hey itll take to long to do all that boring grammer stuff, less grammer time more annabeth time ;)_

**_Whatever, anyways, you want to go to the beach?_**

_YES, i mean...yea sure whatever...im cool, im cool._

_Ill meet ya there...OCEAN HERE I COME!_

**_Maybe it was a bad idea to suggest the ride._**

**_"Seaweed Brain" is no longer reading your texts._**

"Seaweed Brain" i muttured at i started to get up.

I walked about two steps untill Selena popped up in front of me. How'd she get in here?

"Hey, where ya going?" She asked a little too cheerfully.

"I'm just getting my towel because I'm meeting Percy down at the beach. And no you can't come."

After Selena was done pouting, she said "well then you can't go like that! You need to put on better beach clothes and, and *GASP* YOU CAN WEAR THE SWIM SUIT I BOUGHT THE OTHER DAY!"

While she went and digged through her suit case for the swim clothes I apparently was going to wear, I looked down and examined my clothes.

I was wearing yellow bermuda shorts, gray flats, a loose blue shirt, and my gray swim suit under it all. I think that pretty good beach clothes for someone who doesn't wear dresses.

"Here ya go!" Said Selena bouncing back to me. She held out a small pile of clothes. "You can still wear what your already wearing, just change the swim stuff. Ooh." Her phone chimed and she went back to doing whatever on her phone. But before i walked away i saw a little blush on her cheeks, she was definitely talking to Beckendorf. I made a not to ask her about that later.

I went to the bathroom to change into a gray and blue stripped bikini, then put my other clothes back on. I have never actually worn a bikini before so it felt kinda weird.

Once I was ready, I got my plain grey towel with books and glasses on it, and texted Percy that I was on my way.

He was probably already swimming and talking to the fishes about how great he is... And they are probably agreeing since you know he's...Fish Boy...Son Of Posidon... Sea God... nevermind. I'm bad at jokes.

**Happy Thursday! Sorry for the short chapter. But ive made a rule that if i dont get at least 2 reviews per chapter, ill skip a week cause really i just want feedback people! And remember ill gladly take suggestions. So far i have 194 views, 117 visitors, and 1 review for the whole thing! Dang man u guys can read! That is 54 views, 50 visitors, and 1 review for just this last chapter. MORE REVIEWS GUYS! i know that most of you wont read the Author' Notes anyways.**

**And if u haven't noticed yet,i use the texty shortened language for Percy's POV, and the proper nice writing language for Annabeth's POV. Anyways... READ &REVIEW! ;p**


	4. Chapter 4- The Beach

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Rorden**

**_AthenaDaughterofZeus_: Alright then, that made me laugh a bit.. Haha. Dont worry, ill hav more percabeth coming soon but to some of you who said you like the size of it, ill try to keep it within reason. THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_xXOmegaMasterXx_: Again, ill keep the percabeth about the same, but i will add a little more for *some* people ;) (including myself ;p) and your welcome for the smiles. :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Thx you so much, and it makes my day a lot more fun and a lot better just reading your reviews. :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_teamleo316_: Thx you so much and i will definitely keep writing. Also, i can almost guarantee that your suggestion will come into the story some time later. Probably in chapter 8, i know its a long way away, but that when your suggestion fits best! THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_nicky_: thx you so much. Its short and sweet, i love it :) THX FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**Percy's POV**

After i texted Annabeth that i was coming, i ran into the bathroom, changed into swim trunks, grabbed my towel, and was about to run down to the beach before Jason stopped me from running him over.

"Hey where u going?" "Huh? Oh just down to the beach to meet Annabeth, and no, u can't come." "Fine, but hey be back before lunch, Frank's making chinese!" "Frank can cook?" I dont think he ever metioned he could cook before. "I know right. Anyways, later Perce." "Later Jas."

I didn't even bother waiting for the elevator cause I ran down the stairs and straight down to the beach.

Annabeth wasn't there yet so I decided to pick a spot for us. I layed my towel down and sat there with my elbows on my knees, and my hands making a table for my head.

There were only two other people there. Two guys who were wearing identical swim trunks just different colors. At first i thought it was the Stolls, then I realized they had black hair not brown, and that they looked too old to be juniors, maybe seniors. They were just sitting and talking and joking around.

By the time I finished that thought, Annabeth had come down with a towel in her hand.

She was wearing yellow shorts, grey flat shoe things, and a loose blue shirt thing.

"Lets go swimming?" She asked. "sure lets go."

I stripped myself of my shirt and turn around to see Annabeth putting down her shirt on her towel.

My jaw dropped when i saw what she was wearing. She had on a gray stripped bikini. Annabeth never wears bikinis! Of course, I wasn't complaining...

"Hey, like the view?" She said with a big smile as she made her way over to where i was standing.

My ability to form coherent sentences had gone for the time being. "uh-ug-hi?" I said while gulping.

She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, and once again, i could speak.

"You look great. I like the new outfit." "Thank you" after that we both started putting sunscreen on. Well, she was, i was staring at her.

And that caused me to put sunscreen in my eye.

"Ahhhhhh!" I said as i rubbed my eyes like a little kid. "Stop doing that you'll make it worse!" I could hear worry and exasperation in her voice. "But it burns!" "Put some water on it" i willed some water to come and help me, but i wasn't concentrated enough. So Annabeth did the next logical thing and pulled me over to the tides, and once the water was at waist level, she pushed me in, all the while i was still rubbing my eyes like a maniac.

The second the water touched my skin, i felt the power of the water flow through me energize me, as my eyes stopped burning and i stopped rubbing them like a 5-yr-old.

I swam up to the top, and with a head shake of my hair, I sprayed Annabeth with water.

"Ahhh! PERCY!" "Hey your gunna hav to get wet sometime." "But...I wanna get a tan..."

"You hav one and your already wet now come on!" I whined... it was getting loney in the ocean...

"Fine..." She said defeated.

I put an air bubble around us and moved us to the sea floor. After i dried both of us off ( I wasn't concentrating while swimming...), we both sat there in a comfortable silence. Annabeth was admiring the ocean and everything in it, i was admiring her, admiring everything.

Eventually, Annabeth broke the ice.

"Percy?" "Yea?" "Do you feel cold?" I smirked at her antics. "Come here." i held my arms out open for her.

We sat cuddled up in another comfortable silence. Eventually, i got impatient and took her head and kissed her hard.

**(AN: percabeth makeout session ahead warning for those of you who are squeamish, there will be an all clear message when its "safe")**

She instantly responded by deepening the kiss. Withen a few moments (or seconds whatever), it turned into a heavy makeout session. One of my hands was on the small of her back, and another rubbing her cheek. Her hands were both wrapped around my neck.

She shifted so she was straddling me. My left hand moved down so it was on her neck, and then her upper back, fiddling with the bottom string of her top.

She deepened the kiss even more. I took a break and kissed her cheek, then jaw, and then then her neck, then went back up. I moved my face back to hers and closed the distance.

I would never push her into anything, so kept the kiss slow, and i could tell she loved the repect i gave her.

The kiss had turned from a heavy makeout session, to a sweet and soft one. I made sure to pour all my love for her into this one, and i could tell she was doing the same thing. I don't think Annabeth knew how much i loved, but even if she did, i made sure tell the whole story in the one kiss.

**(AN: Okay its "safe" now:)**

Eventually, we stopped kissing and once again settles into a cuddly position, my left arm around her shoulders, and her hands sandwiching my right one.

"Percy i wanna swim." "so, swim.." was my response. She looked at me like really? "Up on the surface Seaweed Brain." "Ohhh, I knew that." We both stood up and i moved us in the bubble to the surface of the water. Right before the bubble touched the top, I popped it and we both like bounced to the top.

We splashed around for a bit, which turned into a splash fight. But the only rule was I couldn't use my powers. So Annabeth ended winning, as per usual.

"Come Seaweed Brain, that was fun. And stop pouting." After our fight, we both dried off and headed back upstairs, this time in the elevator. And lets just say I wasn't happy about losing to my Wise Girl.

"It may hav been fun, but that doesn't mean i had fun. And im not pouting!" I said while pouting. "Come on, lets just go..." And with that, we both walked out of the elevator onto Annabeth's floor so i could walk her to her room.

Annabeth just laughed and said "Come on Seaweed Brain, lighten up. It was just a game."

"Yea, one that a Son of Posidon lost! Im not supposed to lost these things!"

Annabeth laughing was my only response. But i didnt really mind... she had a beautiful laugh... and voice...Im sorry what were we talking about?

"Percy? Percy!" I saw someone snapping their fingers in front of me. Then I realized that i zoned out thinking about Annabeth... While i was with Annabeth...

"Yea sorry what?" She again let out a laugh, but it was a small one this time.

We had reached her room long ago, but just talking in front of it.

"Here ya go ma lady" I bowed down to act even more medieval while i held the down open.

"Thank you kind sir." She curtsied for the same reason, and when inside. But before i closed the door, we shared one last kiss, and then i closed the door.

I got back into the elevator and back into my room. What I expected to see was everyone still doing random things and stuff. What i did not expect (which is what i got) was to see all the guys getting snacks and drinks and moving the furniture around so we had one big space in the middle.

"Hey guys...whatcha doin'?" "Hey Percy, Leo here decided to a truth and dare game so we're just setting up" said Jason as he poured Hot Cheeto Puffs into a big bowl.

"The girls are coming up in an hour." Frank said as he walked into the room.

"Then should i wear more layers?" I asked. The truth or dare games we play had a rule that if u didn't want to answer the truth or do the dare u hav to take off one article of clothing (socks and shoes dont count).

"Oh yea, we hav some...plans planned out for you guys" the Stolls said mischievously. Then they started to go and talk quietly in a corner and make gestures that didnt match the way their lips moved.

"Okay i'm gunna go get ready." as i walk to my closet to get more layers to put on. I could tell this truth or dare game would be different.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth! You're here!" I spun around seconds after I had closed the door to find the source of the voice. The source was a Thalia Grace doing her hair.

In fact, everyone was doing something like doing their own hair, picking out clothes, doing someone else's hair, or picking out someones else's clothes.

"Hey guys, are we going somewhere or something?" I asked confused. "Oh yea, we're going over to one of the guys room for a truth and dare game. Blame Leo." Said Nyssa. "Yea, it was all stupid Leo's fault." Said Drew. "Hey he's not stupid." Argued Piper.

"And here we go again." said Rachel. the fights between Piper and Drew were normal.

"Uh, yea he is. All he does is play with those stupid pieces of trash from his pockets. He doesn't have any real brain to actually make something." "AND YOU DO?!"

"Okay, I'm going to go put on some more layers." i said as Drew Tanaka **(I dunno how to spell her last name)** continued her argument with the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, Piper McLean. This was going to be one heck of a truth or dare game.

**HAPPY THURSDAY! I think that was the longest chapter yet! About 2,000 words! Dang man, long chapter! Oh and plz excuse any spelling mistakes for even though i proof-read it a few times, there still may be some mistakes. Okay so, for chapter 3, i have 45 views, 41 views and like 5 reviews for the chapter! Wow, that more than I actually thought i would get! Thats a grand total of 376 views, 197 visitors, 6 reviews, 7 followers, and 4 favorites for the entire story since it started... Which wasnt long ago! Remember, this is of right now (12th of February, 2015, nighttime) Thank you to all of those who have read (and may be reading) my story. This is my first fanfiction so my writing skills arent exactly the best... But, so basically all i hav to say is, i love Percabeth, and i love sharing my ideas with all of you guys. :)**

**Percy: Yea! See... People love me.. They come just to read about how awesome i am!**

**Annabeth: no comment**

**Percy: ANNIE UR MEAN**

**Annabeth: *glares***

**Percy: ... I Love U?... Ahhhhh! dont kill me! *runs away from Annabeth screaming***

**me: Ahh... Percabeth...;p**

**Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! ;p**


	5. AN: HELP!

Hey guys okay im really sorry i didnt update last week but that was because i realy REALLY didnt have any time to write with all the homework and i was doing soccer tryouts... We got the final results yesterday...but i didnt make first cuts soooo... yea.

And i need HELP! INSPIRATION! I need truth or dares. If u want to know who is playing, check chapter 1. Just plz truth or dare i can not think of any right now. If i get enough, i will almost definitely post next week.

SO REVIEW- TRUTH OR DARES- PLZ and remember i will need a lot because (spoiler!- kinda...) there will be two chapter playing the truth or dare game (Saturday and sunday) then classes start on monday.

And thank you all so much for all the reviews, i will post replys in the next actual CHAPTER 5, so yea. You all are so awesome and polite but remember! I take constructive criticism! And even though I i live in the US, my grammar amd spelling stuff isnt always that great. But i WILL get better over time, so thank you anyways.

Anyways... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;p


	6. Chapter 5- Truth or Dare Part 1

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas. I will however need more unless you guys want the truth or dare game to end in the next chapter. I was hoping that it would go on for a few more chapters, but if you guys want monday to come faster (in the story), then let me know cause i will do that. I AM THE MASTER AND CONTROLER OF THE UNIVERSE :) **

**_Guest_: The second i read that i just smiled. It warms my heart to know that people love my story! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_DragonWriter357_: Thank you so much for the nice comments and yea i dont really have a lot of time to proofread it cause i have a lot going on, so thank you for not making a big deal out of it. And there is a function where you can copy and paste it which is what i do because i use Wattpad to type my stories because i like there organization u guys should check it out, its awesome. Also, i will read ur story if time permits, because (as u all know) teachers like giving tons of homework along with test the next day ALTOGETHER. Which is really dumb and making everyone's grades lower. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_tanvi. singh .33865_: Hey, okay my grammar isn't even that bad. Again, this is for the fun of Percabeth and others, not english class. (for the confused, this is my friend who gives constructive criticism.) And yes, everything is confusing to you, because... I AM THE ULTIMATE CONFUSER! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_my fandom is better than yours_: Thz you so much! And hilarious! Thats why he's called Superman! :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Thz you so much, and of course completing it will take time so yea. And btw i dont forget, i run out of time. But thz u for the concerns. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Percabeth_: Hilarious! I am going to put that in the next chapter because i already have one for Jason in this one. But very funny! Thz you. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Interesting combo. This will definitely be fun to see how this ends. Thz u for giving me ideas on future chapters. THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**_Guest_: Nice idea, i had someone do one for nico, so i will be using that. But there will be plenty more of those dares in the future :) THZ FOR THE REVIEW :)**

**Okay so thats all the new ones i got... i think ;p But yea, and if you review as a guest, plz put a name or some like that one person who put _percabeth_, or i had someone put _nicky _or_ teamleo316,_ thank you guys. Its a lot easier for me to identify you and so you know which reply is yours. Just a simple name like _awesome_ or _fanfiction_ or _percabeth_ will do. Thz you all for the reviews, and make sure i still get them because the more reviews i get, the faster i post.**

**Question of the chapter: Should Nico be gay, or not? (Stick to the books and reality, or fanfics and imagination [my imagination runs wild] pick one) ;p**

**Now... ON WITH THE SHOW-uh STORY- uh CHAPTER! (There we go) ;p**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riorden.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Alright who's ready for shocking truths and hilarious dares?!" Said Travis to start off the game. We were all in a room that looked close to exactly like ours, except this had food everywhere and the furniture was moved around so that we had this big empty space in the middle. I was sitting next to Percy on my left, and Thalia on my right. Next to Thalia was Nico, then Jason, Piper next to him, and Hazel next to her. After Hazel, came Frank, Leo, Connor, Travis, and then Katie. After Katie, came Chris, Clarisse, then Drew, Rachel, Nyssa, and finally Grover next to Percy.

Everyone made some kind of yes, or yea, or whatever.

"Okay first, everyone take off your socks and shoes, since they dont count here." Everyone did what they were told.

"Okay ill go first. Hmmm, Truth or dare, Dare?"

"Dare" she said immediately.

"I dare you to... do the cinnamon challenge!"

"What?! But...but... I have this allergy that doesn't allow my to have cinnamon. I'll die if i eat it." she said matter-o-factly.

"And why haven't you mentioned this before?" I ask. Rachel never said she was allergic to cinnamon. "and i have seen you do the challenge before. Whats different now, Dare?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Just hurry up i want to be over with this." She murmured defeated.

Connor jumped up and ran to the kitchen. A few seconds laters he came back with a bucket, a big bottle of water, and one of those really big spoons filled with cinnamon.

Rachel took a deep breath and put the cinnamon in her mouth. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then she spit out the cinnamon, and started coughing like crazy.

We would have helped her... but everyone was too busy laughing their faces off.

"Bahahahahahha!" Grover was doing his goat laugh which he does when he get really excited... Which is actually whenever he laughs.

"Okay okay I get it its funny. Now..." Rachel scanned the circle to see who her next victim would be. And her eyes landed on...

"Annabeth! Truth or dare?" "Dare." I said automatically. I wasn't afraid of her.

"Kiss someone on the lips other than Percy."

Everyone "Ooohhhh"ed

"This just got real!" Cried Leo. After seeing Annabeth's glare, he sunk back. "Sorry"

I got up, quickly pecked Jason on the lips, and recided back to my spot.

Jason looked surprised, and Piper... amused. I look at her in confusion and she gestured to Percy.

I looked over and saw Percy glaring at Jason and his face as red as a... well, lets just say he put tomatoes to shame...

"Percy calm down, it was a dare remember? Im still here." I tried to calm him down with those words, and it worked... in a slightly different way.

"Oh wait we started already?" Seaweed Brain said out loud.

Everyone burst out laughing on that one. And Seaweed Brain turned even more red... but for a different reason.

"He really is a seaweed brain!" Cried Clarisse, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Okay okay, I get it, I'm dumb. Now can we get on with the game? Thank you." he said while not waiting for anyone's reply.

"Okay now..." I looked around for my next victim.

"JASON. T or d."

"Uhhhhh... dare? WAIT NO-!"

"Nope too late. Its dare time!" I say. What? He said dare first... Have no mercy right?...

"Okay you have too..." I too a second and thought about his dare. Then i came to me.

"Okay, you have to dress up in a superman costume and run down the hall yelling 'Superman to the Rescue!' If you want to you can even fly down the hall."

Jason looked at me like i was the maker of his favorite video game with a big smile on face stretching the scar on his lip.

"YES. I FINALLY GET TO USE MY SUPERMAN COSTUME!" He yelled to Olympus and then ran up to his closet to put it on.

Simultaneously, me and the rest of the girls (except Piper and Thalia) Said "He has a super man costume?!" "Yup" said all the guys (and Piper and Thalia) simultaneously, again.

"Dun dada DAAA!" Said Jason as he came out in his costume and posted like the real Superman himself. He even made the wind blow through his hair.

"Okay who coming with me? Remember, only three of you can witness my awesome Superman powers."

"We are not missing this. This is so going on YouTube." said the Stolls. We had decided that they counted as one.

"I am so going. I can't miss the chance to see my baby bro make a fool out of himself." Jason pouted at this.

"Same here." said Piper. "What? I thought you were supposed to be the 'supportive girlfriend'"?

"I am." replyed Piper. "I just wanna watch you be superman."

"Okay!" He replied cheerfully.

They went outside and we decided to just continue the game while we were waiting. It was Thalia's turn now.

"Nico, truth or dare, okay dare."

"What? i didnt even say anything!" "Yea so?"

That let out a chuckle from various people.

"Okay, 7 minutes in heaven with... Reyna."

His eyes widened as big as the bowl of Cheeto Puffs he was in the middle of chewing. Reyna still had a confused look on her face. She still hadn't quite adjusted to modern life yet.

"What is this, 7 minutes your saying?"

"Nico, why dont you do show her?" Said Thalia mischievously. She even wiggled her eyebrows at the end of that suggestively.

"Shut up Thalia. Come on." he dragged Reyna to the nearest bathroom.

We continued the game still, with it being Nyssa's turn.

"Ummm, Grover, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said. But his calm face was soon turned into a scared one for Nyssa had on a scary face that would of scared me. It was scaring me. We could all hear Grocer murmur "oh shoot".

"Wait! The 7 minutes are done. Let me go get them... who wants to come with?"

Hazel and Jason's hands shot up and they raced to the door. Hazel looked excited, but it looked like Jason already knew what was to be expected. Nico and Jas have been a little strange lately...

But when the door opened, we heard the sounds of... Slide? (A hand game) They strolled out and sat back down in their spots.

"You people have horrible games." said Reyna, even though she was smiling a bit. Did something else happen in there?

But at that time, Jason, the Stolls, Thalia, and Piper all came back into the room, laughing their asses off. They couldn't even stand up, well barely. Thalia, who was laughing the least, plugged in the video cam into the TV and the video played.

We all watched in silence as he went down the hall knocking on every door.

"That wasn't part of the plan, but he wanted to do it for a bigger audience." Whispered Thalia to everyone.

We saw as almost every guy, and some girls, watch as Jason walked slowly down back towards the camara and his friends. Travis (or Connor) moved it so we could see Jas's serious face. Well, as serious as it can get while wearing blue tights, underwear over it, a red Superman cape and shirt, but both with the letter J on it in green.

"Fellow citizens, I will now demonstrate my amazing flying abilities for you. DUPERMAN TO THE RESCUE!"

Everyone including the people on TV and me burst out laughing.

"HE EVEN SAID DUPERMAN INSTEAD OF SUPERMAN! BAHAHAHHAHA!" Cried one guy pointing to Jason.

He slammed into the wall on the other side of the hall that sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay that's enough of my awesome superman powers." Said Jason as he went to turn off the TV. "Now, who's turn is it?"

"I was just about to tell Grover his Truth, and here it is: If you weren't dating Juniper right now, who in this room would you date?" Said Nyssa, getting everyone excited for the answer. Of course whatever the answer was, it's not like we were going to tell Juniper. We had all decided before that what happens in this room, stays in this room. We liked playing truth or dare games a lot.

Back to the present. We all watched as Grover turned beet red and looked down. We all stretched forward towards him to hear who he would date, because we knew he would basically whisper it.

Then he said it, but of course no one heard it. But i guess Clarisse really wanted to know.

"SAY IT LOUDER GODDAMMIT!" She basically sceamed at Grover.

"Katie. There, happy?" He again whispered the last part, and looked up at everyones reactions.

**Katie's POV**

I was shocked. Even more so then when Travis asked me out. Speaking of Travis, i could feel his hand tighten around mine, and could his face red in anger too, but it was more of a strawberry pink, a lot lighter than what mine would have looked like.

"Okay fine, lets get on with this." said Grover, trying to continue the game. But that might have been a little hard considering that everyone was literally ROTFLTAOing. (Rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.) But what he said next shut everyone up.

"Clarisse, t or d?"

"Give me your best dare."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

**OMGS WHAT DARE WILL CLARISSE GET?! I dont know personally because i was a little disappointed about how little reviews i got, but the ones i did get were awesome. Like how do you guys come up with this stuff? Anyways, theres the chapter, chapter 5. It was 1,620 words not including the authors notes. Thats a lot of words! Plz excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes. I cut it off there because i didnt want it to get too long. PLZ review with more truth and dares. I NEED THEM. like i have no inspiration whatsoever because these past weeks and the next one is like test week for us. So truth or dares. And i got quite a few for percy or Jason. I like that someone gave one with reyna and nico, BUT MORE VARIETY. maybe something with Greeks against romans? You decide. Review and let me know.**

**Okay so, so far, i have 132 views and 112 visitors. THATS AWESOME! That was just for chapter 4! Keep it up u guys! For the whole thing, i have 1,063 views, 428 visitors, 15 followers, and 9 favorites! Amazing. Remember this is of right now. (Morning of March 7, 2015) Keep it up you guys! Ill be posting once i have 20 reviews, I currently have 15. U can do it! 5 more! ;p**

**Anyways... REVIEW READ REVIEW! ;p**


	7. AN: Really sorry! :I

Hey guys okay im really sorry ONCE AGAIN i tricked u (maybe O.o) into thinking that this is an update but obviously its not. I again havent had anytime to write this week, and i got like no reviews, maybe one. I will post next week if i get enough. Or even PM me if u get more and can't review. But i can post once i get more truth or dares, because its not like im not thinking of them, its just that i too busy living without a life at the moment ;p.

SO REVIEW- TRUTH OR DARES! If i dont get that many of course ill get some but i thought it would be nice if u guys got to participate. But i will post next time, promise.

And i already have tons for Jason, and thinking of Percy ones is easy so... Yea. Try to do other people. Drew and Rachel are playing. I haven't decided on if she is going to be nice or a beach ;), so depending on the reviews/truth ir dares i get... Yea

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Should Rachel be nice or a beach ( super mean;)?

Just let me know if you guys think of any truth or dares!

Anyways... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;p


End file.
